Oh God, Yes
by dee the deer
Summary: A collection of drabbles mainly starring Sherlock and John. Warnings: slash will be included, some drabbles may have strong language, angst and fluff also may be present.
1. raindrops

**a/n: I'm not quite sure how many drabbles there will be in this collection or how often I will update. I'm trying to get into writing Sherlock fanfiction and just back into writing altogether and I thought that doing a drabble collection first before I tackle some of the other ideas might be wise. Anyway, for now, just enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>prompt<strong>: raindrops  
><strong>words<strong> : 200  
><strong>warning<strong>: N/A

It was cold and wet outside and John was sitting miserably in an armchair by the fire, cradling a cup of tea. Sherlock was sitting opposite him, his violin under his chin, his eyes closed, deep in thought. Raindrops tapped slowly and rhythmically on the window.

John sighed and Sherlock's eyes flicked open.

"What?" he asked, his eyes searching John's face for any sign of anything being wrong.

John shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine. Carry on. Sorry."

Sherlock looked at John curiously for a few more seconds and then closed his eyes again, positioning his bow just above his violin as though he was about to play any second.

A few seconds later John started tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair.

Sherlock opened his eyes, put down his violin and leaned forward all in one fluid motion.

"What?" he asked again.

"Nothing, Sherlock. Seriously, there's nothing wrong." John sighed again. "You know, you're not the only one who gets bored."

A small smiled flickered over Sherlock's face as he realised it was nothing more than boredom and he leaned back in his chair. "I see." he said, his slight amusement quite obvious. "Shall I call Lestrade?"

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave a review on your way out. ;)<strong>


	2. banana pancakes

**a/n: Ah, domestic bliss, how I love thee.**

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> banana pancakes - jack johnson  
><strong>words:<strong> 200  
><strong>warnings:<strong> slash sort of implied

Sherlock stumbled blearily down the stairs and into the living room. He looked at the old clock on the wall for a while before the hands started to make sense and the time sunk in. 11:06am.

John's head popped round the partitioner between the kitchen and the living room and he smiled.

"Morning." he said, going back into the kitchen.

Sherlock followed him, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

John, who was standing by the oven cooking something, turned around and smiled again. "Sherlock, you haven't had a decent night's sleep in ages and you looked peaceful. And anyway, there's nothing on today, so it didn't matter what time you got up really." he said. He turned back to the oven and turned over whatever was in the pan.

Sherlock walked over to John, flipping the switch to the kettle on the way, and peered over his shoulder and into the pan curiously.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Banana pancakes." John replied.

"What?" Sherlock's face scrunched up like he thought that was the most strange thing to be making at 11:06. Or at any time of the day, really.

John just laughed. "You'll like them."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review to make me feel all warm and fuzzy :)<strong>


	3. lilac

**prompt: **lilac  
><strong>words: <strong>147  
><strong>warning: <strong>N/A

John pulled open the washing machine door, reached his hand inside and pulled out the contents. His looked the clothes in his hand for a second in confusion and then his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Sherlock!" he called, getting up, turning round and going over to the door of the landry room, the articles of clothing still in his hands. He waited for a minute and then Sherlock's head popped over the side of the banister.

"Yes?"

John held up Sherlock's purple shirt in one hand and his own cable-knit jumper in the other. "These," he said slowly, "do not go in the machine together."

Sherlock's head disappeared and a moment later he came down the stairs.

"Ah." he said, looking from his shirt to John's jumper, which had once been a warm shade of cream but was now, well, a rather dusty shade of lilac.

* * *

><p><strong>an: As much as I do love domestic fluffiness I'd like to try my hand at writing, well, non-fluffy things and I would _really_ appreciate some suggested prompts! Words, songs, poems, anything! *offers cyber-cookies to anyone who willl help me* :)**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
